celestialcoelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair Wolfhart
Blair Wolfhart '''is a major character in the first book. Early life Blair grew up in a home consisting of a mother (Isadora Wolfhart) and a father (Archer Wolfhart) back in Silvaland. When Blair was nine, she got the news that her mother was pregnant and that she was gonna have a sibling. But only four months into the pregnancy Isadora got a miscarriage, making the family fall apart as her father got extremely upset. But it only made Blair and her mother grow closer to each other and it was around that time Isadora became a huge part of Blair's life. The when Blair was fourteen, her mother died on the battlefield right in front of her eyes. This had a huge impact at Blair. This was also the beginning of the urge she had, feeling like she had to go into war herself when she turned eighteen. '''Throughout the books Celestial Coelum Blair's first appears in the pilot. She's Physical appearance Blair is described to have dark brown hair, almost black to just below her shoulders. She appears to have brown eyes and her eyebrows appear to be a high arch. She's also described to have a scar starting at her forehead, leaping over her left eye and ending on her mid cheek. She appears to have a medium/olive appearance. Personality Blair is described as a pretty uninhibited and reckless person. She also appears to have a pretty low temper sometimes. But throughout the books, she shows that she deeply loves the ones that are close to her. She also comes across as a brave person who loves to explore, even at moments where she shouldn't. One of her weaknesses comes across as her mother. Relationships Hunter 'Wolfhart?'' - Hunters first words to Blair'' Hunter and Blair made their first appearance together in the pilot. The two comes across as close friends as they joke around with each other in the beginning. Blair also tells us that they had known each other for most of their lives. '''Archer Waldorf Archer Waldorf is Blair's father. He makes his first appearance in the pilot, the two showing a strong bond as they hug each other. He's also the one who tells her that the guard is picking her up any second. He appears to be the last voice and person Blair sees before she dozes off. He also refers to Blair's mother. Amarillo Zeland “Blair, right?” The tall girl in front of her asked, the corners of her mouth curling up into a small smile. Amarillo and Blair first interact with each other in Siccum liberi. Blair claims she knew Amarillo a little bit from before, saying they got together with other people and made knives. However, she does not know Amarillo's name until Amarillo introduces herself. Nox Wanbee “Nice job, Mrs. highness, are you happy now?” Nox barked at her, loud enough for her to hear. Before Blair could answer, she had taken off. Blair and Nox meet each other for the first time in Siccum liberi. The two is pretty neutral, not really talking with each other until Blair steps up and tells Adriyen that he should make it fair when he claims he's the one in charge. Nox then gets the label as a leader over her nation which she did not appreciate, blaming Blair before hitting her in the face. Appearances